The present invention relates to a corrugated tube and a wire harness.
In the related art, a corrugated tube is known. The corrugated tube has a bellow portion which is formed in a tubular shape, and in which a recessed groove and a projecting stripe are alternately arrayed so as to extend in a circumferential direction of a tube. A conductor path is inserted into the tube side. For example, this corrugated tube is used for a slide door of a vehicle in a state where a wire (example of the conductor path) is inserted into the tube side. The corrugated tube is formed of a synthetic resin, and has a role to safely protect the wire inserted into the tube side from external interference (for example, refer to Patent Documents 1 to 10). The corrugated tube configures a wire harness by inserting the wire into the tube side.
[Patent Document 1] JP 2013-162716 A
[Patent Document 2] JP 2015-228759 A
[Patent Document 3] JP 2014-173694 A
[Patent Document 4] JP 2006-223087 A
[Patent Document 5] JP 2012-182964 A
[Patent Document 6] JP 2010-74974 A
[Patent Document 7] JP 2015-47015 A
[Patent Document 8] JP 2009-11136 A
[Patent Document 9] JP 2007-181267 A
[Patent Document 10] JP 2007-60754 A